


【居北】嗖嗖(pwp)【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 大噶新年快乐呀₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾凌冽的寒风呀，嗖嗖地往我这狗粮都没吃多少的cpf的脸上刮~
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇, 朱白 - Relationship, 龙宇 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	【居北】嗖嗖(pwp)【朱白】

电视里的贺岁片正播到最精彩的片段，白宇却心不在焉。

倒不是因为这电影他已经看过许多遍，单纯是因为那谁谁过了饭点还没给他发照片。

为了方便见面，他和朱一龙春节都把爸妈接到B城过年。

人都在B城，团年饭却不是一块儿吃的。

年前光是解释他跟朱一龙的关系都已经够呛，过年还带回家吃饭，感觉这对家里人而言，信息量未免太大。思前想后，白宇还是拍板决定今年两人先各过各的。

约好了年初二见面，这大年初一都剩下不到3小时了，白宇还是忍不住在沙发上捧着手机跟煎年糕似的翻来覆去。

小外甥被白宇蹭得烦了，举起小脚蹬了他一下，他也不服输，回过头跟人家闹。这一大一小在沙发上锻炼起双人蹬车动作，害得他姐电视都看不见了。他姐喝了句“菜鸡互啄”，一抱枕拍他脸上，把他轰房间里去了。

“这是我家这是我家！你咋不管管你儿子呢！”

白宇表面上嘴硬，一进卧室就掏手机开始给朱一龙发一堆表情包，对方愣是一直没回他。

趴床上半小时，白宇都要睡过去了。突然，他听见窗户有些动静。

外头电视声音大，他觉得自己听错了。

“啪。”又是轻轻的一声。

这下他确定自己没听错了，过了几秒，他刚想看看啥情况。只听清脆的一声“乓”，砸进来一小石子。声儿不响，但还是吓得他整个从床上蹦了起来。

他拉开窗帘一看，楼下有个人，站在隔壁屋装修的石子堆边上，又是兜帽又是口罩。一见他拉开窗帘，就乐呵呵地摘口罩挥手。可不就是朱一龙么。

白宇也顾不得自己只踢着拖鞋了，随手裹了件长大衣就赶紧出门。

“我下楼买个烟！”

出门的时候，他还不忘冲里屋喊。

街灯不是特别亮堂，白宇还是能看见那人一直咧着嘴。

“新年快——”

“你把我窗都砸穿了！我要不在房里咋办？！”白宇小跑上前，打了他一下。“就不能发个微信吗？！”

朱一龙明显是刚刚看见石子堆一时兴起。他一听说窗户破了，马上挪得离石子堆远一些，低下头小声道：“……刚刚力气没控制住。”

“你高中生吗？！”白宇被他这罚站的反应闹得哭笑不得。“约的明天，怎么今晚就过来了？”

“我今天就想见你，跟家里人吃完饭就想了。”

“你——”

朱一龙说这话的时候，一双大眼睛还笑盈盈地望着他。白宇被他瞧得口齿都不利索了，把人推到一旁没人的地方，狠狠亲上一口。

正巧他的姐姐们一大家子下楼，闹闹腾腾地往停车场走。

白宇回头看了看脸颊红扑扑的朱一龙，笑道：“上楼吧，瞧把你冷的。”

他一边走还一边特man地把朱一龙的手往自己羽绒外套的口袋里攥……结果发现人家的手比他还暖和。

趁着爸妈都在客厅收拾，白宇赶紧带着朱一龙往自己房间走。

“嘘——好嘞，没看见~”

门一反锁，白宇就把还在点头的朱一龙扑到床上。

刚刚牵小手的时候，白宇脑内的小火车就已经在飞驰，这下孤男寡男的，别说小火车，火箭他都能飙起来。对方也不含糊。白宇才把内裤秋裤脱下，朱一龙就已经自己把身上的衣服都解决了。那粗壮的胳膊将他翻到自己身下，掰开他的腿就想办事儿。

眼看着那截家伙该顺着润滑推进来了，朱一龙突然顿了一顿。

“哎呀，还是有点冷的~”他有点不好意思地小声道。

刚开的暖气还不够热，大冬天的，冷风嗖嗖地从那石子砸出来的窟窿往屋里灌。白宇上身还挂着件外套没啥感觉，朱一龙一丝不挂的，体感就比较明显了。

“你说这是赖谁呢？！”

“唔……碎碎平安。”

“你可闭嘴吧你。”

白宇趁机往朱一龙胸上掐了一把，把暖气调高，噗嗤一笑，一被子把两人都裹住了。

虽然卧室里只有他俩，但白宇的爸妈还在房间外。黑暗中，门外的走路声、熄灯声、锁门声都显得特别令人紧张。

平时喜欢猛冲的朱一龙这会儿搂着白宇，连摆动的幅度都收敛了，像是怕漏出什么动静。白宇乐了，也不管自己剃了胡子不扎人，特别不安分地回过头用光滑的下巴在朱一龙的颈窝蹭来蹭去。这么一来二去，朱一龙额上的青筋都起来了，他一把托起白宇的左腿，开始往甬道更深的地方顶。

羽绒被子本来就暖和，这样疯狂地纠缠，白宇只觉得两人的身子越来越热。那温度顺着交织在一块儿的部位蔓延，他的后背、他的下腹、被朱一龙掐住的腿窝都渗出了一层薄汗。

这时，朱一龙另一只手还要握住他那蓄势待发的下体，圆圆的指腹摩擦着那顶端的缝隙。白宇实在控制不住，抓住朱一龙的胳膊几乎要叫出声！

在那翻涌的快感下抽搐了许久，他的身体才在朱一龙怀里平息了下来。他摸向朱一龙的手，上面已经沾满了他的浊液……

剧烈运动一番，困意来得特别快。白宇连手机都没碰，就已经睡着了。

说好了两点的时候溜出去。朱一龙看着时间，往床边挪了挪。

腿还没沾地呢，边上那人的细胳膊细腿就已经跟八爪鱼一样缠上来了。

朱一龙眉头一皱，还试图往外爬，结果就听见那人在梦里哼哼：“嘶，我冷。”

“……哦。”

朱一龙又老老实实钻回去了。

一日之计在于晨。春节的早上，老人家起的特别早。

天才刚亮，白宇就已经能听见妈妈在那儿咣咣咣敲门。

“儿子~起床呀~妈妈做好早饭啦~”

“呃啊啊啊啊啊……知道了……你先吃吧……”

他懊恼地回了几句睁开眼，就发现朱一龙还躺在他的床上。

“卧槽！”

这下他彻底清醒了，他怎么能把这茬儿给忘了。

“我要再躲一阵吗？”朱一龙倒是比他淡定，眨巴着眼看着他，一副听他安排的模样。

这句话听着怎么这么委屈？

白宇咬了会儿手指，站了起身。

“你等下。”他套上衣服走了出门。

不一会儿，朱一龙就听见白宇在外头中气十足地喊。

“妈，龙哥过来了！”

“——还有，我外甥把我窗砸了，赶紧让我姐把他揍一顿！”

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 大噶新年快乐呀₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾  
> 凌冽的寒风呀，嗖嗖地往我这狗粮都没吃多少的cpf的脸上刮~


End file.
